


Accidentally in Gay Love

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Because they're always soulmates we've all heard their song, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Awakening, Gay Panic, Hobi is chaotic neutral, Jin is just chaotic, M/M, Namjoon is tired, Polyamory, Rimming, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Tattoos, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vmin are platonic soulmates, hinted minjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Jungkook panics at the realisation that he might sort of, kind of, have a bit of a thing for Yoongi and Taehyung, all because he just had to be a cliché gay who couldn't handle seeing a bit of skin and affection. Now he has to figure out if he likes men in general or those two in particular and if he wants to do anything about it (and if so: what?). One thing he does know is that the rest of his friends are no help (no, he will not walk around naked 'just to see', and no, he won't give them a lapdance, shut up Seokjin), so he'll have to deal with this alone. Which is fine. Totally fine. Until an accidental nude makes everything very much not fine.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291
Collections: taegikook spring fest





	Accidentally in Gay Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [taegikookspringfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/taegikookspringfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> just established couple taegi as jungkook’s gay awakening? like one day they’re hanging out together on taehyung’s place and yoongi walks out shirtless and hugs taehyung and jungkook is like /oh/
> 
> idk it’s up to you really what happens, i just want to seem them being awkward, gay and in love

"Kookie?"

Jeongguk turned around, blinking in surprise that someone recognised him in the restaurant (it was late and he had called in for collection), which quickly turned into a small yelp when that someone threw themselves at him. Recognising them as friend rather than foe, he chuckled and returned the hug. "Hey, Tae, why are you here?"

Taehyung pulled back from him, a grin on his face that Jeongguk was pretty sure had at least a few guests and staff staring; he was unfairly handsome, to be honest, although he always insisted everyone was beautiful, because "only a person's behaviour can make them ugly". (Which was a very Taehyung approach to life.)

"Hyung was hungry and I wanted to treat him," Taehyung explained. 'Hyung' meant Yoongi, Taehyung's boyfriend of three years now. They lived together, near here, and were two of Jeongguk's closest friends. In fact, Yoongi had been the one to introduce Jeongguk to this restaurant: it was one of his favourite places and although Taehyung found it okay, he preferred different types of food. Jeongguk, on the other hand, would happily eat near enough anything, though lamb was near the top of his list, and he had been more than eager to join Yoongi whenever he asked.

"Is he working hard again?" Jeongguk asked curiously. He knew Yoongi had a tendency to get caught up in his head and not take any breaks when creativity was flowing, which was admirable and concerning at the same time. Luckily, he had Taehyung, who was passionate about his work as well, but who also knew when it was time to rest.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, though the fondness rolled off him. He had never been great at hiding his feelings for his boyfriend (and vice versa; although they weren't as out there as some other couples Jeongguk knew, they could be awfully cuddly and sappy out of nowhere, seemingly without realising). "He's been working for the past few days, but he promised me we'd have a quiet night tonight." Right then, the server handed him his food and he turned to thank them politely. "Hey, you should join us! If you want to. And don't have other plans. No pressure."

"Ah…" Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to (he hadn't had much of a chance to hang out with them recently), but: "I thought you wanted an evening alone?"

"No," Taehyung replied slowly, "I want a night in with my boyfriend, but I don't mind other people being there too. Besides, we like having you around." He nodded over to where a server was now bringing Jeongguk's food to them, smiling at him widely when he accepted it with a soft 'thank you'. "So, what do you say?"

Of course Jeongguk said yes, because being around his friends was infinitely better than eating alone. Plus, it was difficult to turn down Taehyung when he was just so damn charming and seemingly truly wanted Jeongguk to join them.

"Can you hold this while I grab my keys?" Taehyung asked when they reached the door to his and Yoongi's flat, already holding out the bag of food towards Jeongguk, who quickly took it from his hands.

"Thanks," Taehyung mumbled as he searched through his bag (in Jeongguk's opinion, he could've just shoved everything in his pockets, but Taehyung tended to scold him whenever he said anything along those lines). Soon enough, he was able to unlock the door and was calling out Yoongi's name as he kicked off his shoes, leaving Jeongguk to deal with the bags and somehow getting the door closed before shuffling into the living room.

He opened his mouth, ready to mutter a complaint Taehyung's way, except- Except.

Yoongi was with him. Which would be fine, if he were wearing a shirt. Jeongguk did a double take, his eyes wide, Yoongi not even noticing he was there, too focused on greeting Taehyung - and Jeongguk was still partly hidden behind the hallway door, so he couldn't blame Yoongi for not spotting him. In fact, it might be for the best, because he was- distracted.

It wasn’t as though he had never seen Yoongi half naked before, but it was rare - quite the opposite from Taehyung, who didn’t know any shame and easily lounged around in just his boxers while around friends (and at times less). His eyes lingered on the tattoo on Yoongi’s side, along his ribs, a tattoo he had complained about for ages because it had hurt like hell and he “couldn’t believe Tae had talked him into this, what the fuck” and why hadn’t anyone warned him it would be _this_ painful?

They had laughed at the time, but it was actually incredibly cute: it was a bear drawn by Taehyung (Jimin had wanted one too, cooing about Taehyung being his baby bear, but since it was meant to be a couple’s tattoo, he had agreed to a purple paw print instead, at some point in the future - “Right on my heart, because that’s where you are, always,” he had explained, making Taehyung’s lip wobble and Yoongi roll his eyes to the sky). Taehyung himself had a kitten in the same spot as Yoongi (and no ideas for his Jimin tattoo as yet).

Unbothered by his boyfriend’s lack of clothes, Taehyung wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist, leaning down to meet Yoongi’s lips in a kiss. One of Yoongi’s hands was cupping Taehyung’s cheek and Taehyung himself made a small noise before pressing in closer. Jeongguk was aware that he was still staring, but he wasn’t aware of _why_ , or why it seemed so difficult to stop. He felt oddly warm watching the two of them, gasping when Taehyung decided to run a hand down Yoongi’s chest and make Yoongi release a startled moan when his fingers brushed over his nipple.

Although he didn’t think he had been particularly loud, it seemed to have caught the couple’s attention, for they quickly pulled apart, Yoongi steadfastly looking anywhere but in Jeongguk’s direction and clearing his throat, a mixture of shock and embarrassment on his face once he finally saw him. Taehyung, on the other hand, appeared completely unbothered and cheekily licked his lips when he caught Yoongi’s eye. Then he winked at a furiously blushing Jeongguk.

“Sorry, you know how it is,” Taehyung laughed, dismissing the entire thing as though it were nothing. “My boyfriend’s hot.”

Yoongi sputtered and shoved Taehyung’s shoulder, his face now as red as Jeongguk’s undoubtedly was, the colour spreading down to his chest, and Jeongguk really needed to stop looking, but that little line of hair that ran from beneath his belly button down into his pants was so incredibly enticing and oh god, why, why, why couldn’t he just look away? If he followed that trail any lower, he’d never be able to look at either of them again, or at himself, because he couldn’t- he _shouldn’t_. And he also shouldn’t think of how nice it had been to see the two of them kiss, or wonder how they kissed when no one was around, or how they might have continued if Jeongguk had managed to keep quiet.

No. Bad Jeongguk. These were his _friends_. His hot friends, yes, very attractive, very pretty, but that was neither here nor there: objectifying them because they happened to look good (amazing, sexy, adorable) together wasn’t cool. Besides, he didn’t even- he had never- he didn’t fall for men. Sure, he had never been particularly interested in anyone (his first time - and one of few - had been with a sweet girl he had felt comfortable with and had cared about, but he couldn’t say it had been particularly arousing, even though she had been, and still was, a beautiful girl), but, what, had seeing his two friends kiss suddenly been his gay awakening? Ridiculous.

Yoongi mumbled something about getting dressed as he left the room, leaving Taehyung to sling his arm around Jeongguk's shoulders and tugging him towards the settee.

"Sorry, I forgot to text him about you," he chuckled in that deep, husky voice of his that Jeongguk only now realised was incredibly hot. "Ah well. Take a seat and I'll grab us some plates. And drinks!"

He left Jeongguk with a squeeze to his arm, apparently not hearing the odd chortling sound that left Jeongguk's lips as he did so.

Incredibly flustered, he nestled into the settee after carefully placing the bags on the coffee table. He just needed to not think about it, that was all. Simple, right?

Although when Yoongi made his way over, a too big shirt covering his upper body and making him look cute and soft, a gentle, still somewhat embarrassed, smile on his face he directed at Jeongguk, Jeongguk nearly combusted. Oh no, this wasn't simple at all.

Sensing that Yoongi was going to apologise for earlier, Jeongguk quickly forced a smile onto his lips and pulled his legs up underneath him. "Don't worry, hyung, I didn't mind," he assured him. "It's fine."

He wasn't sure what to make of the stare directed his way at those words, but it was soon replaced by another smile and a pat to his knee - no, no, no, touches weren't good right now, damn it, but he couldn't _flinch_ or it might give the wrong idea. "I'm glad. Let's just enjoy the food then, hm?" Yoongi pointed over at Taehyung, who was balancing several things on his way over to them, miraculously dropping none.

"I'd ask how we'll ever finish all this, but I'm guessing that won't be an issue," Yoongi said dryly as he started piling food on everyone's plates.

Jeongguk shrugged sheepishly as he accepted his share, the amount of food he'd bought significantly larger than Yoongi and Taehyung's. "I really like meat," he mumbled as he picked up a skewer and brought it to his mouth.

"Don't we all," Taehyung sighed, leaning into Yoongi, who snorted, while Jeongguk nearly choked on his mouthful.

*******

_I saw my two male friends kiss and I think that might have been my gay awakening_

Jeongguk stared at his laptop, hesitating. Should he really be asking the internet for advice? Sometimes he and Seokjin sat together and read through threads like this, giggling at some of the responses and wincing at others because the advice could be quite damaging. A simple question by an insecure teen about whether their significant other was spending too much time with their friend of the opposite sex would turn into a plea to dump them because _clearly_ they were cheating. (Clearly! Being friends with someone of a sex or gender you could potentially be attracted to could only mean you wanted to sleep with them!)

Sometimes there were gems in there, of course, but Seokjin had once gotten into a heated discussion with someone online whose advice had been coloured by obvious biphobia (he still got worked up over it now). Both he and the other person had been banned from the website for “not being respectful”.

Groaning, Jeongguk rested his head in his hands and pressed his palms to his eyes. When he was a teenager, he had fantasised about kissing some of his male friends, and when he had first met Jimin and Seokjin, he had thought about their lips for ages. At the time, he had assumed this was a thing everyone did and had moved on easily. And, yes, he had had several dreams about being fucked, but dreams were dreams and didn't mean anything (and anyway, straight men could be fucked too).

He wasn't even bothered by the idea that he might be gay. He was mature enough to understand that living in a heteronormative environment meant it wasn't uncommon to be mistaken about your sexuality - or gender identity, for that matter. Perhaps his fantasies and dreams had indeed been random, caused by hormones, or perhaps they had been a sign. And of course he might not be gay: he could be bi, or pan, or whatever, it didn't matter (though looking back, he had never truly been interested in women, but had felt he should be).

No, the problem was that he was perving on two of his best friends. Who were _dating_. _Each other._ Jeongguk was no homewrecker, and although he knew about polyamory, he was sure they would've told him if that applied to them at all. Or would they? Perhaps it had never been relevant and so they hadn't thought to bring it up.

Groaning again, louder this time, Jeongguk banged his head on his desk. He hated this. Hated _feeling_ like this. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about Yoongi's smooth skin, about the way he had melted in Taehyung's arms, how Taehyung seemed so passionate and eager. The rest of the evening had been awkward on Jeongguk's end, though he had simply continued to stuff his face to avoid saying too much. Instead, he had observed the two of them. Yoongi, who tended to feed everyone, had been fed by Taehyung this time, which had been cute at first, but there had been something oddly intense about it later on.

At one point Jeongguk had seen Taehyung press his fingers inside Yoongi's mouth ( _why?_ ) and the image was still haunting Jeongguk now. Part of him was trying to convince himself it had been a hallucination, though that wouldn't exactly make it better.

"I hate myself," Jeongguk mumbled miserably. Why could he not stop thinking about them? It wasn't even merely sexual, because Yoongi was so _soft_ , and Taehyung was so _sweet_ , and the idea of cuddling with them, lying between them, made him feel all warm and fuzzy, which sucked.

He shut his laptop, deciding strangers wouldn't be of any help in this case. Not when there were other, better ways to go about this.

*******

"No!"

Jeongguk had been wrong: this was not better, not at all. Asking their mutual friends for advice had seemed like a brilliant idea and he had asked to meet up with them today, emphasising that Yoongi and Taehyung couldn't know.

Unfortunately, Seokjin embodied pure chaos and insisted on spreading this chaos everywhere around him. Normally, Jeongguk loved this. Directed at him, in this particular situation, he did not.

"Why are you even here if you're not willing to take our advice?" Seokjin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Telling me to walk around mostly naked is _not_ advice!" Jeongguk protested (honestly, what good would that do??). "And I only meant to ask Namjoon hyung, you just overheard and invited yourself and these two." He gestured over at Hoseok, who was mostly listening calmly and curiously, and Jimin, who kept telling him to "just talk to them", as though it were that easy. It still beat Seokjin's advice, though.

"How about we agree on no nudity?" Namjoon suggested, Jeongguk nodding along furiously. "We all know Jeongguk has an attractive body, but it wouldn't be too productive if he's trying to confess his feelings and it comes across as seduction instead."

Hoseok decided to speak up then, raising his hand. "Can I be the Devil's advocate here and point out that sex can be the start of successful romantic relationships?"

Seokjin nodded along and pointed at Namjoon seriously. "See, it's a great idea! From bed to wed!"

"I'm with Namjoon hyung," Jimin piped up. "Taetae and Yoongi hyung wouldn't judge you and they'd hear you out. You know they love you, so this wouldn't ruin your friendship, whether they return your feelings or not."

"Sure, side with the tree," Seokjin huffed, rolling his eyes. "At least Hobi is with me."

"Hey, I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just curious how this will all pan out," Hoseok replied, holding up his hands innocently. "I think we should give Jeongguk his options, with the pros and cons, but in the end it's up to him."

"'He' is right here, by the way," Jeongguk said dryly.

“Indeed he is!” Seokjin leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and he watched Jeongguk seriously. “Now, where do we stand on lapdances?”

*******

Jeongguk sighed as he turned on the light in his bedroom, then tossed his phone on his bed. Ever since his friends had found out, they hadn’t stopped bothering him. Namjoon wasn’t actually too bad, but Jimin kept asking him if he had told them yet - as though Taehyung wouldn’t have told him if that were the case - and Seokjin kept sending him ‘helpful tips’ (no, he didn’t think sending accidental nudes were a good idea; how would that even work? who could he say the actual recipient was meant to be?), frequently egged on by Hoseok, who shrugged off any accusations of doing so with the comment: “I’m only here to make suggestions, it’s up to you what you do with them.”

It didn't help that the more he thought about Yoongi and Taehyung and the more time he spent with them, the more he wanted to curl in on himself and whine because he only found himself falling deeper. They were two of the most caring people in Jeongguk's life, with Taehyung being more open with his affection and his words, while Yoongi mainly showed his love through gestures and the occasional surprise heartfelt confession. Though, when it came to talking about personal problems and clearing up possible misunderstandings, Yoongi was the one who had taught Taehyung to do so.

They complemented each other so well, how could Jeongguk find a place between them?

Although Jimin had rather aggressively reminded him of the times they had invited Jeongguk - and only Jeongguk - round and spoiled him, or invited him out for meals or days out. Jeongguk had pointed out that they all spoiled him and that friends could in fact hang out as friends, but according to Jimin it was 'different'. Whatever that meant. (One thing that admittedly did confuse him was that last time he had been invited round, Yoongi had answered the door shirtless for no apparent reason and Taehyung had sat on his lap for most of the evening, but surely that didn't mean anything? They were just _comfortable_ around him. Right?) 

As he was getting changed, he heard the familiar Kakao notification - contrary to what his friends seemed to believe, he didn't mute any of his chats - and by the time he was finished tugging some sweatpants up his legs and an old, ratty white shirt over his head, he had heard it go off several more times. Hoping his friends hadn't spammed him with more confession ideas, Jeongguk hesitated before unlocking his phone. To his relief, only the chat with Yoongi and Taehyung had been active (which was nonetheless still nerve-racking because now he needed to come up with a suave reply).

Oh, yes, that chat had been brought up by Jimin in the past few days. He had pointed out its existence rather grumpily, stating it made no sense since Jeongguk never even replied, and the couple had no such chat with any of their other friends. Jeongguk had rolled his eyes, grinning cheekily and dismissing it with: "You're just bringing that up because you're jealous."

Anyway, Jeongguk did reply to his messages! Sometimes. Okay, so he had only recently started truly trying with Yoongi and Taehyung, not wanting to seem disinterested, but even before then he would respond at times, mostly when they invited him round for food or just because. And you know what? None of this had to mean anything. They liked looking after him, so what? No reason to get his hopes up because of that. (If he did get his hopes up, no one had to know.)

After lying down on his bed, he opened his messages and promptly started choking.

"The fuck?" he wheezed, nearly throwing his phone across the room. Actually, destroying it might be better than continuing to look at the picture Taehyung had sent. It wasn't rare for them to send photos to each other, but they were usually silly selfies or pictures of cute dogs, not pictures where Taehyung seemed to be naked (nothing below the waist - or rather: below the v-line - but it was obvious he wasn't wearing anything), throwing sultry eyes at the camera.

Once he had stopped coughing, Jeongguk scrolled down to the next messages, his eyes widening when things only got worse.

**Taetae**  
_miss you, babe 😘 hurry home~_

**Yoonie hyung**  
_Fuck, Tae_

_I'm omw, can't wait to touch you_

**Taetae**  
_im touching myself now~_

_wait_

_shit_

_wrong chat_

**Yoonie hyung**  
_What?_

_Oh_

_Jeongguk, shit, I'm so sorry!_

The rest of the messages consisted of more apologies, but the damage had been done. Jeongguk rolled over onto his stomach and planted his face in his pillow, muffling his scream of frustration. Why, why, why?? Yes, he had seen Taehyung naked before, but never in a sexual context, which this clearly was and it was an entirely different experience. And like that wasn't bad enough, he had seen some of their sexting. Yes, it could have been much worse, but at the same time, knowing they must sext regularly and imagining how far they could've taken it if they hadn't realised Jeongguk was in the chat-

He wondered if they ever had phone sex, or videocalled each other when they were apart, and pressed his face further into his pillow. He lifted his head back up and gasped for breath, then groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. God, he hated his brain; he just knew this would come up in his dreams at some point. He groaned again when his phone went off once more, because they must have seen he had read their messages by now and that meant he needed to reply and pretend it was fine, an honest mistake, he wasn't getting hard, it was cool. What's a bit of nudity and sexuality among friends, right? Hahaha. Ha.

Maybe he should send a nude back, along the lines of what Seokjin had suggested, treat it as an ongoing joke: "I've seen you guys, now you can see me!"

That was probably a terrible idea, though, because what were the odds of that turning into a threesome? A throuple? Could you still use the word 'couple' if more than two people were involved? Jeongguk would need to look that up.

Wait. Seokjin.

Was this a mere coincidence or…

Jeongguk stared up at his ceiling, contemplating. Yes, he had been responding more, hence why their chat with him might have been high up in Kakao, potentially higher than their own chat, so the confusion was plausible. And Taehyung was shameless and confident enough to not double-check, not embarrassed of his body (and why would he be?). In the past, both Seokjin and Namjoon had received accidental nudes from him, much to Jimin's chagrin (Yoongi wasn't bothered too much about who saw what of Taehyung, as long as Taehyung didn't mind; at the end of the day, Taehyung came home to him, so it was fine).

Jimin had complained that Taehyung should send nudes to _him_ , because he could help him with his angles and lighting. This had offended Seokjin, who had asked Jimin if he felt Seokjin wasn't qualified enough for this, while Namjoon had only requested that they all _please_ double check who they send certain things to.

Yoongi, however, was a different story. He was careful and so far had never sent a message to the wrong person, as far as Jeongguk was aware; in fact, he tended to be the one to point out to others that they had done so. Of course he could have been distracted by Taehyung’s selfie, because same, but could it perhaps have been planned? Orchestrated by Seokjin, who had had no success with Jeongguk, but had tried his chances with the couple, though that begged the question of why they would need to do such a thing.

No. That… No.

Taking a deep breath, Jeongguk opened the chat once more and, ignoring the new messages for now, scrolled up to Taehyung’s picture. His thumb hesitated above it, ready to tap and save, then he shook his head and scrolled back down. “What am I doing?” he muttered to himself. As long as it seemed that this had been an accident, he shouldn’t even be looking at that image, let alone save it to a private folder on his phone with other risqué photos (many of himself; just because he wasn’t willing to send nudes to his friends, didn’t mean he didn’t take any).

**Taetae**  
_are you angry? :(((_

**Yoonie hyung**  
_Kookie, we honestly didn’t mean for you to see that_

_We understand if you’re uncomfortable_

Jeongguk bit his lip as he stared at the rest of their concerned messages. He couldn’t ignore them forever, couldn’t emphasise how much he didn’t even want to, but he didn’t quite know how to deal with this just yet. His confused boner was going down, at least, though that didn’t help much with his guilt. In the end, his desire to reassure his friends won out and he tapped out a quick reply.

**Kookie**  
_lol its fine_

_i was kinda shocked ngl_

_but its cool, it happens_

**Taetae**  
_how often has this happened to you???_

**Kookie**  
_ok, never_

_but its fine, i swear_

_as long as it was really an accident lol_

Jeongguk chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he sounded too accusing and if he should have been more subtle. Ah well, too late to worry about that now: the numbers beside his messages had disappeared, which meant they had both read them.

**Yoonie hyung**  
_Why wouldn’t it be?_

That made Jeongguk raise his eyebrows and let out a disbelieving laugh. Oh, now that was suspicious. Either that, or Jeongguk was getting paranoid. Or, potentially, too hopeful; perhaps he simply wanted too badly that this meant something so that he knew he wasn’t alone in this. Anyway, it was late and he was getting tired of pretending, so although his fear was keeping him from confessing just yet, he decided it was time to throw in a clear hint for them in case this had been done on purpose.

**Kookie**  
_idk_

_maybe seokjin hyung put you up to it_

_he can be weird_

The long silence that followed made him anxious. Before he could lock his phone and hide it under his bed for a few days, another message popped up that made his breath catch in his throat.

**Taetae**  
_you should come over_

*******

Jeongguk knocked on the door, then toyed with the sleeves of his shirt as he waited for someone to open it. It had only been a few weeks ago that he had been here with Taehyung on the faithful night he realised he might not be as straight as he had assumed he was. Since then, he had done some research, some of which ending up in his private folder (there was a lot of gay porn out there, and although some of it was cringy and not even remotely hot, he had definitely found some that had had him shove his hand down his pants uncertainly as he tried very hard not to imagine his friends in those scenarios).

It didn’t take long for Yoongi to open the door, flashing him an awkward smile before inviting him inside. Unsure how to act, Jeongguk only nodded as he stepped over the threshold. He recalled seeing Yoongi shirtless that time and how good he had looked, but to be honest, this Yoongi, in the big sweater and sweatpants he must have just changed into, with bare feet and hand-combed hair, was just as attractive to him. He longed to wrap him in his arms and tuck him under his chin, and cuddle him for the rest of the night rather than have whatever conversation this might be.

He followed Yoongi, whose hand was twitching nervously, and spotted Taehyung on the settee in a pair of expensive-looking satin pyjamas, his expression resembling that of a kicked puppy. Jeongguk wished to smooth out his face and tell him it was all fine, things didn’t need to change between them, but he resisted the urge and instead watched how Yoongi shuffled over to Taehyung and clasped his hand in his own.

Jeongguk bit his lip and sank down in the armchair across from them. Something he had always secretly loved about their relationship was the hand holding they seemed to do all the time (Yoongi loved holding hands anyway, and Taehyung was always a willing participant; it was sweet how especially Yoongi seemed to seek reassurance this way).

Although people sometimes assumed Taehyung and Jimin were boyfriends due to their open affection for one another, Jeongguk felt like Taehyung and Yoongi were obvious in a quieter way. Jeongguk had often admired them, how they brought out parts in one another no one else could, though now that admiration had changed into something more. Yes, he had always believed Yoongi was cuteness personified and Taehyung was handsome in an otherworldly manner, almost unrealistically so, but now he- well, still thought so, except he could see a more sensual and sexual side to them.

Not that his eyes had never strayed when Yoongi wore tight pants or Taehyung wore low-cut shirts, but whose wouldn’t?

Sitting here now, he realised that, despite his anxiety, he was nonetheless comfortable. Safe. That was the effect both of them tended to have on him, and he was grateful that hadn’t changed even now. As much as he enjoyed spending time with all his friends, it had been different with these two from the start and okay, perhaps he had been missing something all this time. Oh god, what if his gay awakening was indeed Yoongi and Taehyung, except it had started long before then? His feelings for those two, that was, not his actual sexuality, because he had found by now that he had been very gay for a very long time.

“So…” Yoongi sounded insecure as he looked between his boyfriend and Jeongguk. “We were wondering… Why did you ask about Seokjin hyung?”

Okay, wow. No easing into it then, just straight to the point. That was Yoongi through and through, that was for sure, and Jeongguk had to admit he kind of appreciated the fact that they weren’t hemming and hawing first. That didn’t mean it was easy for him to be honest, though.

“You asked me over just for that?” he asked cautiously.

“Yes, we did, because your answer could save us a lot of time and grief,” Yoongi answered, raising his eyebrows at Taehyung, who nodded in agreement and avoided Jeongguk’s eyes, his expression solemn, which in this case likely meant he was scared (Jeongguk knew him well enough to be able to tell). “Please, be honest.”

Breathing out slowly, Jeongguk contemplated how to answer. “I... “ He tongued his cheek and shook his head. “No. You tell me why you care first.” Yoongi’s eyes widened in surprise and Taehyung finally looked at him, a curious glint in his eyes. But Jeongguk found it horribly unfair: he had much more to lose than they did. He knew Yoongi and Taehyung weren’t cruel and they’d never purposely hurt him, but if he was misreading the situation and confessed, he had no one to lean on. Well, he did, he had friends, but it wasn’t the same as what Yoongi and Taehyung had.

“We like you,” Taehyung stated bluntly. “We’ve liked you for a while. It’s why we keep inviting you, even when we want to spend a night alone, because we don’t mind when it’s _you_.”

Jeongguk was reminded of when he ran into Taehyung when picking up his takeaway food, and how Taehyung had insisted it was fine if he came round. He stared between the two of them and swallowed hard. They _liked_ him. They liked him? For a while, at that? And he had never known?

“We never wanted to make a move,” Yoongi continued, “because we know a relationship like this isn’t for everyone, and you always seemed to have such a more traditional, romantic view of what love should be. But we were selfish enough to want to spend time with you either way.”

“And there’s the fact that the one time we discussed orientation, you said you were straight,” Taehyung added. He snorted and smiled over at Yoongi. “Seemed like such a cliché: falling for the straight friend and nonetheless hoping he would someday feel the same.”

“Seokjin hyung told me to send you nudes.”

That wasn’t quite what he had wanted to say, but he supposed it was as good a place to start as any, though he was now too flustered to continue speaking.

"Okay…" Taehyung bit down on his lip and coughed as he shifted in his seat. "I- Okay. We should- we should talk about that, yes. He told us the same thing."

"He has wild ideas about how seduction works," Yoongi stated dryly, his eyes flickering up and down Jeongguk's form and making him feel even hotter. "Best not to follow them."

Jeongguk frowned. "But you did, right?"

"Actually," Taehyung said, sheepishly, "that was an accident. We discussed it, but agreed we wouldn't send you anything of the sort without your consent." That sounded more like the hyungs he knew and loved. "He never told us if our feelings were reciprocated or not, but even if he had said they were, sending nudes is not something you should do without asking if you can."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice," Yoongi mumbled, staring down at his lap and scratching at his ear with his free hand. "I was on the train home and trying not to let anyone see my messages."

"He was too horny to pay attention," Taehyung whispered conspiratorially, flashing Yoongi a grin when he glared at him. "But we are genuinely sorry, we should have been more careful."

Jeongguk lowered his head and picked at his pants. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you did," he muttered. "I like you guys too," he then added, a little louder. "I think for a while? But I thought I was straight too, so…" He shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant yet avoiding their eyes, because although he wasn't ashamed of his newfound discovery regarding his sexuality, it was awkward to admit.

When he finally dared to look at his friends, Yoongi's expression was soft and fond, and clearly relieved, and Taehyung's eyes were twinkling happily as he smiled in undeniable infatuation. Suddenly Jeongguk wondered how he could have ever confused those looks for anything else, but if he were completely honest, it still didn't feel real even after they had told him they were into him. However, he found himself wanting more of those reactions and tried to shove his embarrassment aside. He liked making his hyungs smile, making them happy, and if he could accomplish that with these two by simply being honest, then perhaps it was worth it.

"You were my gay awakening," he said as seriously as possible, making Yoongi smile bashfully and Taehyung laugh.

"I want to hear more about this," Taehyung teased. "But later. Maybe on our first official date?" His pretty eyes were large and hopeful, and Jeongguk was certain his heart skipped a few beats. It wasn't exactly unexpected, everything so far had been leading up to this, but it still made him lift his shoulders excitedly as he couldn't help but grin.

"I'd like that," he said softly, unable to stop grinning.

*******

"I regret encouraging this relationship," Seokjin complained as he watched Taehyung pull back from where he'd been sharing some pepero with Jeongguk - by passing it to him with his lips, of course. "Ya, we're right here!"

"Look the other way," Yoongi suggested, his hand on Jeongguk's thigh and squeezing it intermittently. They had been doing their best to make him feel loved and included, and it never felt forced. It had all been very natural and Jeongguk knew he had heart eyes whenever he looked at either of them (and was wholly unashamed of this fact: he had two hot, lovely, sexy boyfriends, so why wouldn't he stare at them?).

"You're in _my_ house!" was the indignant reply.

"Then don't have us over."

"Stop arguing, you two," Jimin scolded them, narrowing his eyes when Yoongi hid his smirk behind his coffee. "I'm more concerned about the hickeys on hyung's neck. God, Kookie, are you aspiring to be a vampire?"

Jeongguk choked on the pepero in his mouth and coughed a few times as Taehyung gently patted his back, his face flaming hot. Was it his fault that Yoongi had such flawless skin? Was it his fault that he had a wee bit of an oral fixation? And was it his fault that Yoongi had decided not to cover up the marks? Taehyung, at least, had wrapped a stylish scarf around his neck (in Jeongguk's defence, Taehyung was far too tempting and impossible to resist).

"You should see what he's done to his thighs," Taehyung said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows, much to Jeongguk's dismay.

While Seokjin stated he didn't need to know - at the same time making it very clear he wanted more details - Hoseok nodded in understanding, saying: "Makes sense, hyung does have great legs."

"Can we please stop?" Namjoon pleaded, looking like he hated himself for being here. "I'd rather not hear all this information about my best friends."

"Lies, you're one of the biggest perverts here," Seokjin said accusingly, pointing at Namjoon dramatically and raising his voice. "I've seen you stare at Jimin's butt more times than I can count!"

Namjoon sputtered at that, Jimin appeared pleasantly surprised, and all Hoseok had to say was: "Jimin's ass _is_ out of this world." (A sentiment Jeongguk could agree with, though he felt Taehyung’s gave Jimin’s a run for its money.)

“We’re happy,” Taehyung interrupted the chaos, wrapping his arms around Jeongguk, his long fingers stretching to reach Yoongi’s sleeve. “You guys should be happy for us. ‘Sides, hyung and I waited for ages, we can be as gross as we want.”

Jeongguk tried to hide his grin (he not-so-secretly loved it when either of them mentioned how long they’d had feelings for him, and by now he had stopped feeling guilty for not returning - or not realising he did return - those feelings, with their help), though judging from Hoseok’s wink, he wasn’t doing a terribly good job of it.

Ah, screw that anyway. Happiness was meant to be seen.

*******

"It's a shame they didn't see these," Taehyung said in a low voice from where he was perched on Jeongguk's lap, staring down at his naked body, his gaze fixed on the handprints on Jeongguk's waist and the bite marks on his abdomen and his hipbone. (Taehyung liked to use his teeth and Yoongi had a thing for Jeongguk's waist - and for Taehyung's, for that matter - and tended to grip him hard when they fucked. Not that Jeongguk minded.)

"I don't think we'd ever hear the end of it if they did," Yoongi grumbled as he crawled onto the bed beside them, also nude, looking soft and warm.

Jeongguk held out his hands to him, smiling until his nose scrunched up when Yoongi leaned down to rub their cheeks together. He offered up his lips, which were eagerly accepted by Yoongi. Yoongi always kissed like it was all he wanted to do in the world and sometimes making out was indeed all they did.

When Yoongi parted from him with a gasp, Jeongguk opened his eyes and exhaled shakily when he saw that Taehyung had tugged Yoongi back by his hair, pouting down at them both.

"I want kisses too," was all he said, to which Yoongi quickly knelt up to grant him his wish. Jeongguk watched them for a moment, adoring the way Yoongi looked so small in comparison - or perhaps how Taehyung looked so _big_. Seeing them together like this was a sight he still couldn't quite get used to and he thanked deities he didn't believe in for allowing him to see this. They were clearly familiar with each other, comfortable, very much in love and badly wanting one another.

Once they broke their kiss, Taehyung tilted his head at Jeongguk to beckon him. Jeongguk immediately sat up and allowed himself to be kissed as well, moaning when Taehyung licked into his mouth, whimpering when he felt another pair of lips on his shoulder. He subconsciously flexed his arm and felt teeth run along his skin in approval.

Taehyung pulled back, Yoongi doing the same, and pushed against Jeongguk's chest, smirking as he fell back onto the bed, bouncing a little. "Now…" His deep voice was sultry, making Jeongguk tingle pleasantly. "How about I fuck you tonight, hm? Hyung mentioned wanting to try your mouth, unless he's changed his mind?" He blinked over at Yoongi curiously, who promptly confirmed that yes, yes, mouth was good, as long as Jeongguk was fine with that too.

"I'll do whatever you want," Jeongguk told them sincerely, already a little breathless at the thought. "I trust you." Trusted them to make him feel good, trusted them with his life, trusted them unconditionally.

Taehyung offered him a warm smile and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Good." His expression turned darker once more when he licked his lips and turned to Yoongi. "Get the lube, you can help me prepare him." He grinned at the responding shiver that ran down Jeongguk's body and while Yoongi grabbed the lube from the nightstand, Taehyung climbed off the bed and started to remove his clothes. "You can get started," he said to Yoongi, who promptly coated his fingers as Jeongguk spread his legs, his hands keeping his own thighs open as he waited for Yoongi to push in the first finger.

When he did, Jeongguk released a small "ah" and threw his head back. It wasn't even that the sensation was that pleasurable (yet), but having Min Yoongi's fingers inside you was an experience all on its own. He moaned brokenly when he felt Yoongi press in deeper, soon adding a second finger, his knuckles brushing against Jeongguk's walls and making goosebumps break out all over his skin. He'd feel self-conscious about how sensitive he was, except he knew the other two loved it, and it was so hard to care either way when he was being spoiled like this.

"Oh!" Jeongguk's eyes shot open when another finger - not Yoongi's - nudged at his entrance. He raised himself up onto his elbows and looked down his body at where Taehyung was staring back at him with dark eyes, one of his long, slender fingers sliding in beside Yoongi's and making Jeongguk clench down as he writhed on the sheets.

It didn't take the two of them long to have Jeongguk trembling and ready, his legs spreading further to accept Taehyung between them. The first time they did this, he had been nervous as hell. Being sexual with two men when he had never been with any was… a lot. They had offered to ease him into it by having him start with each of them separately, but he had refused, not wanting them to feel like he was picking one over the other. Plus, nervous or not, he did feel better being with both, knew they would stop if he asked and that they'd never purposely hurt him.

Taehyung rolled a condom down his length, biting his lip as Yoongi helped cover him in lube, stroking up and down to spread it and then moving aside so Taehyung could align his cock with Jeongguk's entrance. "You ready, baby?" he muttered, smiling when Jeongguk swiftly nodded his head. He leaned down for another kiss, shorter but no less intense this time. When he pushed past his rim, Jeongguk's jaw fell slack, his hands grasping at Taehyung's chest and back. Although it wasn't his first time, Taehyung was big and stretched him out _so good_ whenever they had sex, making him a little dizzy from the sensations.

Arching his back, Jeongguk tried to take him in faster, needing more. He had soon found that he enjoyed being filled up, enjoyed the throbbing of a hard cock inside him, and he kind of hoped they'd some day be able to have sex without a condom, curious about how it would feel to have warm cum dirtying him so intimately. (Probably something that was sexier in his mind than in real life, but he'd nonetheless love to try, especially since those two seemed to love it too.)

Taehyung listened to Jeongguk's silent pleas and didn't wait long for him to adjust - unnecessary anyway, as he was more than ready - before rolling his hips and fucking into him with long strokes, ending each one with a harsh thrust that made Jeongguk grab at the sheets in desperation.

"Watch him," Taehyung told him, gripping his jaw and making him look the side. With lidded eyes, he watched Yoongi watch them, arousal clear on his face, his cock hanging heavily between his legs as his gaze tried to take in every detail.

When their eyes met, Jeongguk released a gasp and squirmed beneath Taehyung, who chuckled and squeezed his face a little more, not allowing him to look away. As much as Jeongguk loved being with them both at the same time, he couldn't deny that it felt good to be watched so intently, to know he was helping to turn someone on this much without even touching them.

"Hyung, hyung, Yoongi hyung, Taetae hyung," Jeongguk breathed. He gripped Taehyung's wrist to get his attention and bucked his hips up against Taehyung's relentless movements, allowing Taehyung to slip his thumb in his mouth and lapping at it eagerly, almost forgetting that there was something he had wanted to ask. He whined and dropped his mouth open, letting his face be turned towards Taehyung this time.

"Did you want anything, baby?" Taehyung asked with deceptive innocence, slowing down his thrusts. His hand slid down to Jeongguk's throat and squeezed briefly, just enough to make Jeongguk's eyes roll back. Then he let go of him and stopped moving entirely, the corner of his mouth twitching when Jeongguk babbled some nonsense in protest.

"Talk to us, tell us what you need," Taehyung said firmly.

Jeongguk stared up at him wordlessly for a moment, then blinked and swallowed hard. "Hyung… Hyung should join us now…"

Taehyung glanced over at Yoongi and smirked at the state of him. "He should indeed," he agreed. "I think he should sit on your face, so you can use that pretty mouth of yours and eat him out. Don't you agree, _hyung_?"

Yoongi nodded quickly, his fingers curling against his thighs. "If Jeongguk wants that too," he added, eyeing him questioningly.

"I do, I do want that," Jeongguk assured him eagerly. He looked up at Taehyung as though he was asking him for permission, even though he already knew both of them were fine with this. It felt- good- to have Taehyung take charge, in a way. Although Taehyung liked to describe himself as a good boy (which he was), he was quite capable of switching to this aura, and it suited him so well. It was hot.

After some shuffling and repositioning, Jeongguk was flat on his back with Yoongi hovering over his face, his hands on the wall, while Taehyung remained between Jeongguk's legs, kneeling up. Jeongguk placed his hands on Yoongi's hips and pulled him down lower, spreading his cheeks gently for easier access. He pressed a few kisses to Yoongi's hole, moaning softly when Yoongi spread his thighs wider. At the first lick, Yoongi grinded down against him and Jeongguk gripped him more firmly, squeezing around Taehyung's cock still inside of him, yet unmoving. That seemed to be all Taehyung had been waiting for, for he immediately pulled back and then slammed back inside, making Jeongguk whine against Yoongi as he slid his tongue into him.

From there on, everything became a blur. Taehyung didn't slow down again and instead rubbed along Jeongguk's walls deliciously, while Jeongguk made sure to eat Yoongi out the way he deserved, though it was sloppy and wet, and at one point one of Yoongi's hands was in his hair, clutching tightly. Clumsily, Jeongguk reached one hand around to start jerking Yoongi off at the same time. The angle was slightly awkward, but he could tell Yoongi was getting close, so it was worth the discomfort.

Jeongguk made a sound like a squeak when Taehyung's hand covered his own cock, which was drooling precum by now, the slide easy. He doubled his efforts for Yoongi and dilated his hips against Taehyung, wanting them both to feel at least as good as he did, because fuck, who knew sex could be this nice?

What pushed him over the edge was Yoongi yanking on his hair when he came with a deep, deep groan, his own moans muffled by Yoongi still above him.

He continued to lazily lick at Yoongi until he moved to let him breathe, a gentle hand wiping at his face. Jeongguk hummed in gratitude, jolting whenever Taehyung fucked back into his nearly oversensitive body. It was both a relief and a disappointment when Taehyung basically collapsed on top of him, biting down on his shoulder as he filled up the condom and allowed Jeongguk to hold him, Yoongi pressed against them from the side and stroking Taehyung's back, muttering something about how well they had both done.

Later on, when they had cleaned up and were lounging in the living room together, Taehyung started rubbing his hand over Jeongguk's chest with a contemplative look on his face. Jeongguk blinked up at him from where his head was resting on Taehyung's lap, Yoongi curled up beside him.

"Something on your mind?"

"I was thinking… Perhaps you could get a tattoo as well. Or two. And perhaps hyung and I could do with another one too, a bunny, maybe." He smiled down at Jeongguk and shrugged, a hint of anxiety nonetheless present in his eyes. "You know, if you want. Doesn't need to be now either, could be months or years from now. Or never."

Jeongguk's heart fluttered when he realised what Taehyung meant and he couldn't have hidden his grin even if he'd tried. It might be considered too soon, but he didn't care. Taehyung actually _wanting_ this, suggesting it, even… His eyes flickered over to Yoongi, who smiled at him.

"I like that idea," was all Yoongi said, his voice quiet.

"Me too," Jeongguk admitted. "How fast can we get it done?"

Apparently that was the best response, because suddenly he was pulled into a hug and being kissed on his lips, his nose, his cheeks. He was sure they'd discuss this more in the days, maybe weeks, to come, to ensure it hadn't been agreed upon too impulsively, but he knew his answer wouldn't change. If nothing else, he could add tattoos to represent all his friends, though right now he didn't think that was necessary. That reminded him, though…

"Why are you laughing?" a perplexed Taehyung asked him.

"Because Jimin hyung will kill me," Jeongguk chortled, imagining the look on Jimin's face once he realised _two_ other men had beaten him to a matching Tae tattoo. Ah well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun fest, we need more Taegikook out there. 💜 Stay safe, everyone, and come find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sea_thehorizon) if you'd like!


End file.
